Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particular, to a storage device including a nonvolatile memory device.
A storage device is a device that stores data according to control of a host device, such as a computer, a smartphone, a smart pad, or the like. The storage device includes a device (e.g., hard disk drive (HDD)), which stores data on a magnetic disk, or a semiconductor memory, such as solid state drive (SSD) or memory card, which stores data on a nonvolatile memory.
A nonvolatile memory may include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), or a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM).
With the advancement of the semiconductor fabrication technology, an operating speed of a host device, communicating with the storage device, such as a computer, a smartphone, a smart pad, or the like is being improved. In addition, the capacity of contents which the storage device and the host device of the storage device use is being increased. For this reason, it is necessary to further improve the operating speed of the storage device.